My Cyber Friend is WHAT!
by azuramethyst
Summary: —Siapa yang menyangka kalau 'teman virtual'-mu itu ada di dekatmu? untuk Rebellion1610X.


Perempuan bersurai indigo panjang tersebut masih berkutat dengan layar tipis yang menampilkan naskah yang sedang dia lihat sebelum harus ia koreksi. Iris _amethyst_ miliknya melirik dari kiri ke kanan berulang-ulang. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya dengan setia berada pada _touchpad_ laptop putih miliknya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang delapan belas menit. Ia memang harus berlembur karena selama tiga hari ia izin menemani sang adik beraktivitas—salahkan dirinya atas tawaran yang akan membuat ia harus mengonsumsi kopi agar tidak tertidur.

Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya sejenak. Cukup, ia sudah lelah. Lagipula tinggal tiga halaman lagi dari 486 halaman yang ada. Ia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia menutup dokumen yang ia kerjakan setelah menyimpannya dan membuka aplikasi berlogo kompas di laptopnya.

Ia bosan. Ia hanya membuka lalu menutup aplikasi tersebut berulang kali. Mungkin ia telah melakukan hal tersebut lebih dari sepuluh kali. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan ucapan adiknya mengenai suatu situs yang dia anggap kuno.

_"Aku bertemu dengan Neji-kun melalui situs itu loh, terserah nee-chan mau percaya atau tidak…"_

Karena bosan, ia membuka lagi aplikasi tersebut dan mengetik sebuah situs untuk mengobrol dengan _stranger_.

—Tanpa sadar, ada sebuah _tali merah_ yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan orang yang tak pernah ia duga.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Cyber Friend is… WHAT?! © Jashique Emiko**

**Warning:**

_**Every single thing that need to be warned**_**, rate T semi M.**

**.**

_**Request dari Rebellion1610X**_

**.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan gadis bersurai indigo itu baru membuka sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Yap, gadis itu baru memasuki apartment miliknya.

Gadis itu dengan gesit membuka pintu kamarnya yang berwarna putih serta berhiaskan hiasan tulisan pemilik kamar, lalu masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Ia cukup lelah. Ternyata keputusannya untuk tidak langsung pulang setelah lembur adalah keputusan yang salah. Harusnya ia sudah berada di dalam mimpi indahnya. Memimpikan dirinya berlibur ke Hawaii ditemani sang kekasih.

Tunggu sebentar. Masalahnya dia tidak pernah punya kekasih.

Ia mendengus. Masih teringat saat ia berkenalan dengan beberapa _stranger_ aneh. Pertama, orang yang mengaku bahwa ia bukan warga negara Jepang. Padahal gadis itu—Hinata—berani bertaruh bahwa orang itu mengerti bahasa Jepang. Buktinya, nama orang tersebut adalah Amatsuki—seingat Hinata.

Kedua, anak kecil dibawah umur yang mengajak Hinata untuk melakukan hal tidak senonoh. Astaga! Hinata tidak menyangka ada laki-laki berusia lima belas tahun mengajaknya _sex_. Itu saja.

Ketiga, pria berusia kepala empat yang tiba-tiba mengirimkan sebuah _photo_ yang menjijikan. Yah… kurasa kalian tau.

Dan yang terakhir, pria yang berusia tiga tahun di atasnya. Pria ini normal, tidak mengajaknya _one night stand_, tidak mengirimkan _photo_ alat vitalnya, yah pokoknya masih menjaga norma sosial yang ada.

Tapi _display name_ pria itu cukup kekanak-kanakan. Apa? _ramenboy_? Tuhan, apa tidak ada nama lain selain _ramenboy_ untuk dipakai?

(Sekedar info, _display name_ milik Hinata adalah _lavendergirl_. Yah, dia juga kekanak-kanakan. Namun tidak mau mengakui.)

Tapi, demi _ramenboy_, Hinata rela mengunduh aplikasi yang ia kunjungi di handphone _touchscreen_ putih miliknya.

* * *

Malam kini berganti menjadi pagi. Hinata baru tidur selama empat jam. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun seseorang dengan kejinya menggedor-gedor pintu apartment Hinata. Mau tak mau, sebagai tetangga yang baik, ia membukakan pintu.

Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang laki-laki dewasa yang diperkirakan berusia dua puluh tahun—tujuh tahun di bawah Hinata—sedang tersenyum dengan manis. Rambut cokelat panjang yang diikat rendah, dan irisnya yang mirip dengan miliknya. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"Neji, pasti mau minta mie instan punya nee-chan lagi ya?"

—Neji Hyuuga. Laki-laki yang tinggal di apartment sebelah apartment Hinata. Kebetulan nama marga mereka sama. Tapi mereka berani bersumpah mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah apapun.

Neji sendiri merupakan mahasiswa fakultas ekonomi semester empat di sebuah universitas terkenal. Dan merupakan kekasih dari adik Hinata yang bernama Hanabi.

"Hehehe… nee-chan suka bener gitu ah. Neji jadi malu sama kakak ipar,"

Hinata memutar badannya malas. Menuju ke arah dapur dan mengambil tiga bungkus mie instan. Lalu menuju ke arah Neji dan memberikan tiga bungkus mie tersebut ke tangan Neji.

"Nee-chan ngasih aku tiga bungkus? Wa–"

"Engga, kamu masakin aku dua bungkus ya,"

—Neji menyesal kenapa ia tidak membeli mie instan di konbini bawah saja.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat tiga belas menit. Hinata kini sedang senggang. Hanya beberapa tugas remeh-temeh. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menemui kedua sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura dan Ino Yamanaka.

Sesampainya di tempat kedua sahabatnya tersebut, Hinata langsung meneriaki mereka berdua karena… yah, mereka malah sibuk bergosip.

"Hinata! Kau membuatku kaget!" ujar Ino tak suka.

"Biar kutebak, kamu lagi senggang?" kali ini si _pinky_ yang membuka suara.

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit mereka bertiga bertukar cerita. Dari Ino yang mengeluh karena kekasihnya tidak mau melakukan _sex_ dengannya, sampai Sakura yang kewalahan menghadapi kekasihnya yang selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk _sex_.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bercerita _pertemuan_nya dengan _ramenboy_.

"Sungguh? Apa? _ramenboy_? Hahahahaha, aneh sekali," celetuk Ino saat Hinata menceritakan kejadian kemarin.

"Makanya itu, namanya sangat kekanak-kanakan," balas Hinata seraya mengambil cemilan milik Sakura lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu mengunyahnya dan menelannya.

"Lalu? Apa kalian pernah bertemu? Kalau pernah, dia tampan atau tidak?" tanya Sakura. Ino pun mendekatkan diri tanda ingin mengetahuinya.

"Tidak. Maksudku, aku be–"

"Hyuuga, Haruno, Yamanaka. Bukankah kalian punya pekerjaan?" potong seseorang. Mereka bertiga yang merasa terpanggil refleks menengok ke arah suara.

Omaigat.

Itu atasan mereka. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Umurnya kini tiga tahun di atas Hinata. Rambut pirangnya yang dipotong pendek—yang memperkokoh struktur wajah tampan Naruto—serta mata miliknya yang berwarna biru sebiru lautan seakan menghisap siapapun yang melihat ke dalam lautan.

Tampan? Check. Badan atletis? Double check. Tajir? Triple check.

Namun, sayangnya Naruto bukanlah atasan yang—

"Kalian mau gaji kalian kupotong?"

—Yah, kalian sudah tahu.

* * *

Hinata sekarang berada di meja kerjanya. Setelah mendengar ancaman dari Naruto, tentunya. Dan sekarang waktunya makan siang.

Hinata yang baru saja ingin membuka bekalnya harus dikagetkan karena sebuah _notif_ dari handphone touchscreen miliknya.

_ramenboy: hai:-)_

Hinata terkejut. Ternyata _ramenboy_ masih mengingatnya. Bukankah biasanya sehabis _chat_ langsung dilupakan?

Hinata pun langsung mengetik balasan untuk sang teman _chat_.

_lavendergirl: oh, hai juga! _(:3_

_ ramenboy: wah! Kau masih ingat~! Senangnyaa~ _(xD_

_ —_Akhirnya Hinata menghabiskan waktu makan siang dengan mengobrol dengan sang _ramenboy_.

* * *

"Hyuuga. Bisa kau ke ruanganku sebentar?" ucap Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang berada di meja kerjanya.

"A-ada apa, ya?" balas Hinata.

"Yah… aku minta pendapatmu. Itu saja," tutur Naruto lalu meninggalkan meja Hinata. Ia pun mengikuti langkah Naruto, menuju ruangan kerja Naruto.

Sesampainya mereka di dalam ruang kerja milik Naruto, Hinata langsung duduk di sebuah kursi hitam di depan meja Naruto.

"Begini Hyuuga… hari ini kedua orang tuaku mengadakan acara makan malam, dan yah sebagai anaknya aku tentu harus ikut–"

"–Hinata," potong Hinata cepat. _Wah, berani juga kamu yah…_

"Oke, Hinata. Jadi… aku sudah berbohong kepada orang tuaku. Aku bilang aku punya kekasih, dan mereka menyuruhku membawa kekasihku," lanjut Naruto. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung menjawab,

"Apa urusanku, bos?"

Naruto diam. Tatapannya melas.

"O-oke… tapi kita harus membuat kesepakatan, bos…" lanjut Hinata.

"Apa?" balas Naruto cepat.

"Naik gaji untuk tiga bulan ke depan, deal?"

"Deal!"

—Kesepakatan pun terlaksana.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima menit dan Hinata bersama dengan Naruto sedang berada di sebuah restaurant berbintang. Hinata saat ini mengenakan dress berwarna hitam yang panjangnya sejengkal di atas lutut dan juga mengikuti lekukan tubuh indah Hinata. Serta dipadu dengan sepatu heels berwarna hitam setinggi 7cm.

Sedangkan Naruto memakai kemeja berwarna hitam yang lengannya ia gulung hingga siku. Kemeja hitam itu membuat tubuh atletis Naruto tercetak dengan jelas. Dan juga celana semi formal berwarna hitam dan sepatu pantofel senada.

Naruto dan Hinata bergandengan tangan menuju ke sebuah meja yang ditempati oleh sepasang manusia berbeda gender.

"Kaa-chan," panggil Naruto kepada seorag wanita bersurai merah panjang.

"Oh… lihat Naru-kun, Minato… dia membawa pacarnya,"

"Pacarnya cantik yah… seperti aku,"

"Naru-kun pintar memilih wanita, rupanya…"

—Cukup, tuhan. Hinata lelah.

* * *

Waktu menunjukan pukul sebelas lewat delapan menit dan Hinata baru sampai di apartment miliknya. Ia melepas heelsnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Ia mengambil handphone _touchscreen_ miliknya dan mengetik seuntai kalimat kepada seseorang lalu mengirimnya.

_lavendergirl: haiii_

_ ramenboy: oh, hai! Aduuh… hari ini aku lelah sekalii_

_ lavendergirl: kenapa?^^_

_ ramenboy: aku baru saja habis makan malam dengan keluargaku, dan pegawaiku yang kusuruh agar berpura-pura jadi pacarku. Aku lelaaaahhh sekali! Tapi keluargaku sepertinya senang. Apalagi pegawaiku itu cantik dan uhmm… sexy_(x3 _

_ lavendergirl: … _

_ lavendergirl: aku rasa kita mengalami kejadian yang sama^^'_

_ ramenboy: benarkah? 0.o _

_ ramenboy: eh, besok kau ada acara?_

_ lavendergirl: e-eh… tidak. Kenapa?_

_ ramenboy: ayo kita ketemuan! Aku tunggu di café dekat gedung XY yaa xD_

_ ramenboy: oyasumii^^_

"A-apa…?" gumam Hinata tidak percaya. Hinata yang tiba-tiba merasakan pusing akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

* * *

Hinata bangun lebih pagi hari ini. Ia sedang membuat sarapan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuk saja, Neji…"

Akhirnya pintu pun terbuka dan terlihat Neji memasuki ruangan. Hidungnya kembang-kempis mencium bau masakan Hinata.

"Neji, mau makan bersama?"

—Neji menari-nari dalam hati. _Akhirnya perbaikan gizi_.

* * *

Hinata sekarang berada di sebuah café dekat kantornya. Setelah mendapat izin dari Naruto, tentunya.

Hinata sibuk mengaduk _milkshake_ yang dipesan. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Naruto yang memasuki café yang sama.

Hinata yang sibuk meminum _milkshake_ miliknya harus dikejutkan dengan bergetarnya handphone miliknya, menandakan _notif_ masuk.

_ramenboy: hey! Kamu dimana?_

_ lavendergirl: aku ada di café… aku duduk di dekat jendela ya!_

_ ramenboy: okee!_(:D_

"Huh… lama banget," keluh Hinata. Sudah setengah jam lebih dia menunggu.

"Loh, Hinata? Sedang apa kemari?" tanya seseorang yang kemudian Hinata ketahui adalah Naruto.

"Bos sendiri? Aku sih sedang menunggu teman virtualku," jawab Hinata.

Naruto pun duduk di depan Hinata. Naruto pun mengeluarkan handphone bertipe sama dengan Hinata. Lalu mengetik sebaris kata untuk seseorang lalu mengirimnya.

Di sisi lain, handphone Hinata bergetar. Ia pun membuka _notif_ yang masuk.

_ramenboy: kau dimana?_

_ lavendergirl: aku di café… kau dimana…_

_ ramenboy: aku juga. Mana aku bertemu dengan pegawaiku yang sexy ituu… aah doki-doki_

_ lavendergirl: …_

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto. Pria yang tiga tahun di atasnya. Seperti sedang menunggu seseorang mungkin? Entahlah, Hinata tidak tahu.

* * *

Siang berganti malam. Matahari yang harus menyinari daerah lain di belahan bumi ini pun digantikan oleh bulan. Dewi Fortuna sedang berlibur ke Bahama dan tidak ingin diganggu. Akibatnya, Hinata mengalami kejadian mengenaskan hari ini.

Ban mobil milik Hinata kempis. Apesnya, hari sudah malam dan tidak ada bengkel di sekitar sini.

Sial.

Dan sekarang hujan. Hinata tidak punya payung dan di sekitar sini sangat sepi.

Sial kuadrat.

Sekarang Hinata hanya memakai _tank top_ putih dan rok span sejengkal di atas lutut berwarna hitam. Kakinya beralaskan _high heels_ 7cm warna hitam tersebut menendang kerikil-kerikil yang ada di jalan. Membiarkan dirinya terguyur hujan.

Tiba-tiba Hinata tidak merasakan adanya air hujan yang membasahi dirinya. Ia pun mendongak dan mendapati Naruto yang memayungi dirinya.

"Bos…? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata bingung. Tumben sekali Naruto berbaik hati padanya.

"Masuk saja ke dalam rumahku. Mobilmu tingga disini saja, aman kok," balas Naruto lalu membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Hinata cukup terpana dengan rumah milik Naruto. Rumah yang didominasi oleh warna cerah seperti kuning dan jingga tersebut nampak elegan.

Naruto pun meninggalkan Hinata setelah memberikan segelas cokelat hangat. Naruto pun kembali dari kamarnya untuk memberikan Hinata baju ganti. Walaupun hanya kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna putih yang panjangnya sampai setengah pahanya.

"Ini… kau ganti baju dulu," sahut Naruto seraya menghadap ke arah lain. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto dengan jelas dapat melihat bra Hinata yang berwarna hitam.

Hinata pun mengambil baju pemberian Naruto dan meletakan handphone miliknya di atas meja lalu meninggalkan Naruto untuk ganti baju.

Naruto yang penasaran akhirnya mengintip apa isi handphone Hinata.

"K-kau… ternyata…"

—Naruto pun menyeringai senang.

* * *

Setelah Hinata selesai mengganti bajunya, ia kembali menemui Naruto yang sedang berada di ruang televisi.

"B-bos…" panggil Hinata. Naruto yang sedang menonton televisi pun menengok ke arah Hinata.

Naruto melihat Hinata dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kakinya. Begitu terus berulang kali. Iris safir Naruto mulai menggelap. Naruto pun mematikan televisi dan—

"KYAAHN–!"

—Ah… kalian sudah tahu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin.**_

* * *

** Author Note:**

** Hahahahaha halo **_**Rebellion1610X**_**! Ini req-fict nyaaa~! Uhm… yang satu lagi beneran mau ditagih juga? Apa gausah?_(:D**

** Yaampun kayanya gagal ya- -? Sesuai harapan ga? Sesuai ga? Yah semoga aja sesuai yaa… *dibuang***

** Ending nya nge-gantung ya? Engga kan? **

** Yaudah kalo ngegantung… nih omake-nya yaa…**

** Adios!**

* * *

** Omake.**

Di sela-sela 'kegiatan malam' mereka yang sudah berjalan selama lima jam, Naruto yang sedang menggoyangkan pinggulnya seraya menciumi leher jenjang Hinata menanyakan sesuatu kepada Hinata.

"Hh… hime, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau _lavendergirl_? Hmmm…" tanya Naruto seraya terus menggerayangi tubuh sintal milik Hinata.

"Ah… Nhn… Naru-kun… tau darimana?" jawab Hinata seraya menahan desahan yang akan keluar.

"Ukh… aku melihat handphone milikmu, hime…"

"HEEHH?!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Real! Fin.**_


End file.
